


Birthday Suits Are Not Costumes

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cop AU, Cop!Dean, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Schmoop, based of a tweet, prompt, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: It's Halloween. Dean loves Halloween, the candy, the trick-or-treaters, the candy. This year he's working and gets a call from his best friend, Cas who's gotten into a spot of bother. A short little fluff fic just in time for Halloween!





	Birthday Suits Are Not Costumes

Dean didn’t actually hate Halloween, a surprising fact to most of the people he knew seeing as he was a cop. It was widely known that Police Officers loathed the mischievous holiday. Kids being hooligans, adults being reckless; and of course everyone was in a mask making it nearly impossible to keep everyone in line. 

But Dean loved it. 

He loved the costumes, the candy, and yes, he even loved the rule breakers. It was a time of pure fun and silliness in a world that needed more frivolity. Sure they had to work a little bit harder that day, but that was with every holiday wasn’t it? 

Regardless, on this Halloween Dean found himself patrolling. He decided to go on foot down a few neighborhood streets. The neighbors had lit it up with spooky black lights and orange tinted lanterns. A few houses had strobe effects, fog machines, and those projector lights that danced ghosts and bats across the siding of the house. 

Dean walked up and down the busy streets, smiling as the little kids ran back and forth, their parents watching them far enough away for them to have their fun but close enough to step in should anything go wrong. 

“Hello Officer Winchester.”

“Hey Nick.” Dean smiled at his long time neighbor. He was dressed in what could only be described as a red jumpsuit, cliche devil horns and a devil tail. “How’s your Halloween going?” 

“Oh, simply devilish.” He smirked. “Sarah’s around here somewhere taking Tate around. He’s dressed up as a little devil too. Cutest thing you’ve ever seen.” 

Dean smiled at that, picturing the three year old in a red cape with little horns and a tail to match his fathers. 

“I’ll keep an eye out for them.” 

“How’s Sam?” 

“Good, good. Him and Eileen should be by later. They went the Jack-O-Lantern parade up at the college but should be heading back.” 

“One of my favorite events.” Nick agreed placidly. 

A group of kids rushed by in Purge style masks, shouting “Trick or Treat” and laughing. Dean smiled at their exuberance. 

“Well, best get back to work.” He tipped his head and smiled, “Have a good night, Nick.” 

“You too Officer Winchester.” 

Dean scoffed and waved away the formality. Nick smiled and turned his attention to a group of Princesses who had come trick or treating. 

“And who do we have here? Ariel? Jasmine? And are you Rapunzel?” 

Dean’s heart ached for a brief beat. He wanted a family. Sam was on his way to starting one, he’d proposed to Eileen a few weeks ago. Dean wanted that spark, that feeling of coming home just by looking at a person. He hated that he only ever felt that way about his best friend; and obviously Dean couldn’t marry him. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and his lip quirked into a half grin. “Speak of the devil.” He said by way of answering. 

“What?” The deep voice asked on the other end of the line. 

“Nothing Cas. What’s up?” 

“Gabriel’s costume was… umm.. not well received. Could you come down to the station?” 

Dean’s heart dropped and his smile faded. “Are you okay? Is he okay?” 

“Yes and yes. But we’re in holding.” 

“In holding?!” Dean exploded, looking around and lowering his voice instantly. “In holding? You were arrested? Cas you’re a teacher! You can’t get arrested!”

“Detained.” Cas corrected. “And it was Gabe’s fault.” 

Dean ran a hand over his face. “I’ll be there in five minutes.” 

With all the road blocks and foot traffic Dean knew it was easier to hoof it than to get his squad car. He began a fast walk through town toward the police station. He debated calling Sam, doesn’t hurt to have a lawyer present, but figured he’d wait to see how bad the situation was before he got too anxious. 

He strolled into the police department six minutes later. 

“Hey Winchester.” 

“Hey Garth.” Dean looked at the dispatcher who had his usual grin (that could be described as dopey) plastered on his face. “I heard Novak got booked?” 

The grin only spread. “Oh you’re gonna love this one.” 

Dean groaned and felt his mouth twitch like it wanted to smile and scream at the same time. 

“Winchester! Didn’t realize your friends were so showoff-y.” 

Dean gulped as his Captain came into view. “Captain Singer.” 

The Captain laughed, his bearded face delighted and his beer gut tensing with repressed shakes. 

“How bad, Bobby?” Dean asked. 

“Well, let’s just say the lady at the liquor store might have gotten more than she bargained for tonight.”

Dean’s brows quirked confusedly. “What happened?” 

“I’ll let them tell ya.” Bobby said. “Gabe’s sleeping it off and Cas’ is in my office.” 

Dean headed for Cas first, relief flooding him when he saw Cas playing games on his phone. He looked like he was waiting for a bus not waiting for police. 

“Cas!” Dean half sighed half exclaimed. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas said, a half smile in his voice, a tone reserved for Dean and no one else. 

Dean hugged Cas briefly, wanting to linger but thinking better of it. “Nice costume.” Dean said with a hint of teasing. 

Cas looked down as though forgetting he was in costume and a sheepish smile came to his face. “Oh. Yeah. Gabe’s idea.” 

Cas was dressed in a tight black body suit, a yellow and black stripped fitted shirt over it and a headband with two little yellow and black pom poms. He was a rather sexy bumble bee. 

“Gabe has some good ones now and then.” Dean said, appreciating the way the body suit outlined Cas’ muscular body. 

Cas’ sheepish smile turned into a furtive blush and Dean gulped hard against the feeling of overstepping. 

“So what happened?” He asked to change the subject.

“Well. The sign outside the liquor store said ‘Please remove costumes with masks before coming inside. Thank you.’ and… well Gabe misinterpreted that. Instead of just taking off the mask he took off… everything.” 

Dean’s eyes went wide. “He went in naked??” 

Cas nodded solemnly. “By the time I realized what he’d done… I barely got him out in time. I apologized to the young woman at the register, and frankly she wasn’t minding having a look if I do say so myself. But it was too late, Parker had already seen us and picked us up for indecent exposure. Well, picked Gabe up. I just came along for the ride.” 

“And Gabe is…” 

“Sleeping it off in holding. He was a bit tipsy.” 

Dean laughed, he couldn’t help it. Only his dumbass friend would do something like that. “I’m glad it wasn’t more serious.” He said when he finally calmed down. 

“Me too. I’m sorry to have worried you. I knew that most of the police know us and wouldn’t charge him but… I feel better having you here on my side.” 

Dean smiled brightly, warming the room and everything around him. “I’m always here for you buddy.” 

Realizing that his tone was a little too endearing he cleared his throat and took a step back. He looked down at the floor and at the walls, anywhere but at Cas. 

“Anyway, guess I’ll give you guys a ride home. Only the streets are blocked for the trick or treaters and the parade. Maybe it’s best if he sleeps it off for a bit anyway.” 

Cas nodded in agreement and sat back down on the plastic chair. 

“You’re just going to wait here then?” Dean asked. 

Castiel shrugged. “I guess. There’s no point in going home only to come back out and get him.” 

“You could come with me?” Dean half asked. “I’m heading back out to patrol, but I get off at ten.” He checked his watch, it was only eight thirty. “But I mean, that’s a while from now. I guess… I can understand… you’d be bored probably." 

“I’d love to.” Cas said, already standing again. “If that’s okay. I don’t want to interfere with your work.” 

“It’s fine.” Dean assured him too quickly. 

They walked out through the bullpen, saying goodbye to everyone as they went. Dean assured Captain Singer he’d be back to pick up Gabe after his shift. He grabbed a lollipop off the admins desk and they headed back out into the crisp October night. 

“Any action tonight?” Cas asked as they walked. Dean choked for a minute before Cas added, “aside from Gabriel’s stupidity of course.” 

“Nah. Nothing yet thank God.” 

They walked in silence for a while, watching the kids running from house to house. Dean took in a deep breath, he could smell earth and trees and fall and a small hint of Castiel. His shampoo, his deodorant, his natural fragrance. He had to tell him his feelings. He couldn’t live without knowing that they could have been more. But he also couldn’t live with not having Cas at all. Sam told him to go for it but what did he know. 

“Do you want kids?” Dean blurted. He hadn’t meant to, his brain was moving too fast for his mouth. 

He gestured around as though that would explain his random outburst. 

“Yes.” Cas said without hesitation, without pausing to wonder why Dean was so weird. “I want nothing more than a family. Coming from such a big one I always wanted a big one myself.” 

They had been best friends for going on eight years and Dean had never asked him that. They talked about everything, but some things Dean stayed away from. Certain conversations became too intimate.

“Me too.” Dean admitted. “The house with the fence, a spouse, couple rugrats, doesn’t sound like a bad life.” 

Dean was scanning the road and the houses beyond, making sure everyone in his town was safe. He didn't see the admiration coming form his best friend. The way Cas' eyes shown at him with love and an adoration reserved only for Dean. 

“Dean…?” Cas began, cutting himself off. 

“What is it?” He asked, looking at Cas who had turned to look at the sidewalk. 

“Promise me this won’t change anything.” Cas said; his voice so quiet that the wind carried it off. 

“Promise what won’t change anything?” Dean asked, stopping in his tracks to look at Cas properly. 

But Cas had lost his nerve. Instead he stood up straighter and placed a warm smile onto his face. “I see Mrs. Hickby’s house up ahead. I’m just going to say hi.” 

Dean puzzled at the sudden change but watched as Cas went across the road to say hello to his co-worker. Dean scanned the road, seeing no signs of trouble. He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Sam. 

:Hey Dean, Jack-O-Lantern thing was fun! Eileen and I are meeting up with some friends and heading back your way. I guess there’s a party at Charlie’s? Are you going after work?: 

:Glad you had fun. I think I’ll skip Charlie’s party: 

Dean saw that Cas was still talking to Mrs. Hickby and his phone buzzed almost immediately. 

:Why? You always have fun at her parties. It’s like hookup central: 

Dean shrugged and committed that shrug to text. 

:Just don’t feel like hooking up, Sammy. Getting too old for that crap: 

:It’s Cas isn’t it?: 

:Shut up: 

:Dean, just tell him: 

Dean locked his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. Stupid Sam. Cas walked back over to Dean. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me.” He said. 

“Of course I did. Not safe to walk around alone on Halloween.” He teased. 

“Thank goodness I have you to protect me, Officer.” Cas deadpaned. 

“A cute little thing like you? You’ll get eaten up for sure.” Dean continued, then realized he was flirting and backed up. “Did you see the dinosaur family?” He quickly asked, pointing in the direction of Wicker Street. “Yeah, whole family, all dressed up as inflatable dinosaurs. Fun stuff.” 

He stopped babbling and they fell into another silence. They started to cross the road from Hickory to Elm when Cas suddenly grabbed Dean’s hand “Dean!” He said, pulling him back. 

“What?” Dean asked realizing that Cas was pulling him away from the curb where numerous teens on bicycles were speeding down the street.

“Hey, be careful!” Dean called after them. They were laughing and doing wheelies and ignoring everything else. Dean shook his head and looked at Castiel, “Thanks, Cas.”

“I thought you were supposed to protect me.” Cas said with a sly smile. 

Dean smiled back and shrugged. “Guess we can protect each other?” He ended the sentence with a question, suddenly feeling like he was asking more. 

He looked at their hands, still clasped together. Cas’ hand was warm, a little rough from gardening; it fit in Dean’s hand perfectly. Dean wondered what Cas was feeling, was he feeling the warmth? 

“Cas?” Dean asked, not taking his eyes away from their hands.

“Yes?” 

“I… um…” he looked up to see Cas’ eyes staring directly at him. It was too much; he looked away. His mouth wouldn’t make sounds, his throat was dry, he couldn’t breathe. 

“Dean…” Cas’ voice was strong and even, somehow part commanding and part questioning. 

Dean tilted his head back up to look into his best friend’s eyes. His breathing stopped completely but his heart beat rapidly. He didn’t know what to say, what move to make. He squeezed Cas’ hand softly, begging him to do the work; to make that first step. 

Cas leaned in, slightly, questioningly. Dean yielded. Their lips touched for the briefest moment before Dean blurted out, “I don’t want to fuck this up.” 

“You could never.” Cas promised. 

“Cas, I-“ 

“Dean, I trust you.” 

Dean gulped. “You’re my best friend, man.” 

“And you are mine.” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand, a tentative smile working its way across his lips. 

Dean returned the smile, hesitating. “You jump I jump?’ 

Cas snorted, his grin breaking out full force. “You really are a sap.” 

Dean shrugged, his cocky grin finally returning.

“Kiss me, Officer Winchester.” 

Dean leaned in and obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something for Coming Out Day and for Supernatural coming back, and for Halloween and time just kept on being my enemy. I saw this tweet from the Lawrence PD https://twitter.com/LawrenceKS_PD/status/925187388804124672 and thought "THAT'S HILARIOUS. NOW MAKE IT DESTIEL" So I wanted to... but life got in the way... But I finally got to sit down and write this so I hope the little fluff and feels were a nice addition to your reading. Thanks as always, all my love!


End file.
